Not the Hero Type
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: In the beginning... she said she wasn't the Hero Type. But, when she takes a bullet for Beast Boy... will that change? Short BB/Rae Oneshot... and it actually has twist! That's rare... :P


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Not the Hero Type**

* * *

"Not the Hero Type."

That's what Raven told Robin when all the Titans first teamed up.

"Trust me… if you knew what I really was, you wouldn't want me around."

Then Robin told her… "I know enough."

… But now… 5 years later… they were all Heroes. They had defeated the Brotherhood, the Brain, and survived…

But now, an emergency call led them to the scene of a standoff between an Ex-Army fugitive and police in an abandoned rock mine. They arrived there, and strangely enough, all the policeman were gone. Just a bunch of absent cars... but not even police cars. Old junked cars painted to look like them, with blinking blue and red Christmas lights as the alarms.

"Come closer," whisper the army man, who was laying flat on his stomach in the dark shadows with a Sniper rifle, trying to pick a Titan. He then locked in on Beast Boy as they all looked around slowly walking through the junk, and smirked. "Green… my General's favorite color." He muttered, and then said a bit loudly, "Not mine."

Raven was the only one of them that heard the words 'Not mine', but just barely. He shot the sniper rifle, and as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were to her left jumping in shock, and Beast Boy stared right at the bullet. She sideswiped in front of it, her hand cast out, about to stop it mid-air. Her blue cloak swooshed around her back as she did this… but the bullet was so close she had to look down at it.

She didn't have enough time to focus on it and stop it… and it hit her in the chest. In her heart.

"Raven!" Robin yelled out, as it hit her, causing her to recoil backs. Beast Boy covered his face, as the bullet exited Raven's upper back, causing blood to splatter all over the ground in front of him.

She fell down to the ground with an 'Oomph', staring bug-eyed at the dark spot where the sniper still was.

Beast Boy knelt down beside her… and noticed her eyes looking at the Sniper… who was running off in the shadows. Then, she whispered…

"Azarath…" she began, using her last breaths.

"Raven, please!" Starfire cried out, as Beast Boy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Metrion…" she continued, her eyes moving with the criminal.

"… Raven…" Beast Boy growled, tears rolling down his cheeks, as his teeth gritted harder.

"Save it to heal yourself!" Cyborg shouted, but she didn't stop.

"… Zin…thos…" she let out, and the criminal shouted. He suddenly flung from the shadows, and she grabbed him by the collar as he landed right in front of her.

"… I could… of killed you… but… I'm not that type… of… person…" she said, and then collapsed entirely. He stared in shock at her, and then almost ran off… but stopped dead in his tracks, as a green Lion pounced in front of him, and roared. Suddenly, he fell over.

Suddenly, Starfire shrieked, as Raven stood up and dusted her side off, a very numb look on her face, staring furiously at that man that just shot her.

"And I would of killed him too… but I used it to heal myself." She added, and Beast Boy stared in total surprise at Raven, standing alive.

He hurried up to her, and stared at her in shock. He then came close and hugged her, and whispered, "I thought I lost you…"

As Raven looked a bit in distaste of the hug, she just simply patted him on the back very unenthusiastically, and said in her usual monotone voice, "Uh… sorry?", as the other 3 Titans looked on with big "Ooooo" faces on.

Starfire, pointed, and said innocently, "I think that means he likes you."

Raven's temple buzzed a bit, and she muttered, "Ok, case closed… can we _go home now_?"

Not the Hero type…

But still, she's close.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

fanatic wr1t3r: Omg, it actually ended good? Who knew!

Raven: Definintely not you, I mean, why would the Author know anything about the ending to their own story?

fanatic wr1t3r: Hey, I thought you said you were make one less snarky :P

Raven: That was before you forgot to click the 'Save Changes' button on the bottom of your screen. But now, I decided to make it more offensive to you because of the fact I had the type it TWICE.

fanatic wr1t3r: Ok... I'll give you offensive... BB/RAE FOREVA!

Raven: Okay, and I'll give you... I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY.

fanatic wr1t3r: You love Beast Boy :)

Raven: Shut up. I don't have time for immature morons like you.

fanatic wr1t3r: HAR! Go drool over pix of BB :P

Raven: No thanks.

fanatic wr1t3r: Wynaut?(Lolpokemon)

Raven: Shuppet.(aka Shut it.)

fanatic wr1t3r: Wow... I never would of that of that Pokemon for a phrase like that.. and I owned all the games! Are you a secret nerd?

Raven: Uh... No...

fanatic wr1t3r: Really?

Raven: Last time I checked, I wasn't.

fanatic wr1t3r: Considering you think you need to check to be a nerd, I assume- wait... GAH, THIS IS TOO LONG.

Raven: I get the last word.

fanatic wr1t3r: Yeah... I'll give the last word just like **Bill O'Reilly** does.

fanatic wr1t3r: Go ahead

Raven: Go outside, readers.

fanatic wr1t3r: THAT WAY YOU DON'T SEE RAVEN DROOLING OVER BB!

Raven: YOU SAID I'D GET THE LAST WORD.

fanatic wr1t3r: NO, I SAID I'LL GIVE YOU THE LAST WORD LIKE BILL O'REILLY.

fanatic wr1t3r: AND THAT MEANS YOU DON'T GET IT. SO HAR, I'M GOING TO STOP TYPING NOW!

* * *

**Raven: **Last word _this_, moron...

**Raven**: Oh, and you, Yes, you, the one amused at this. Go outside.

* * *


End file.
